Video Game Mascot Battle Royal
by Awesome Arod
Summary: See the characters of Nintendo, Sega, Mojang, Namco, Capcom, Microsoft, Blizzard, and Valve fight to the death, it's apparently the new 'in' thing to make beloved characters fight to the death. Who do think will win? Who are you rooting for? Who are you hoping will lose? If you don't agree then say why they will win and why the winner should of died.


Welcome one and all to a match up or should I say cluster fuck of all your favorite, iconic game mascots.

.

The Star Plumber, SUPER MARIO

.

The Blue Blur: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

.

The Blocky Miner: STEVE?

.

The Yellow Muncher: PAC-MAN

.

The Blue Bomber: MEGA MAN

.

The Professional Badass: MASTER CHIEF

.

The Blinking Brit: TRACER

.

The Siberian Bear: HEAVY WEAPONS GUY

.

New World:

.

In a plains biome it seems normal, animals, trees, lush green grass, and all that normal Minecraft plains biomes shit. Then a peculiar thing happened, a green pipe came from the ground, it would not have been that weird if it wasn't round.

Super Mario jumped out of the warp pipe, 64 style, and landed on the ground with a thump. He looked around and had a WTF moment as he saw the whole world looked like 3D Atari graphics. He then jumped when he felt random force and saw the ground caught fire.

Sonic The Hedgehog turned around and saw his rival, the two were about to greet each other, since the olympics were starting soon. They then saw a rift come out of nowhere and Pac-Man was launched from it, hitting face flat on the grass.

He got up and scratched his head, he looked in awe as he saw a ship fly into the sky. Master Chief opened the ship door and had Cortana scan the area. Then Heavy spawned into the server and then face palmed as he thought he spawned on a Minecraft trade server.

The video game mascots then saw Tracer blink into the world since she had her time travel crap. She had the same WTF thought in her head as the other poor souls who were brought here. Then, finally, they all looked at a piece of grass start breaking. The blocky man known as Steve climbed out and saw the oray of mascots. Now since they were round and looked weird he assumed they were mobs and drew his diamond sword.

Mario squared up, Sonic took fighting stance, Pac-Man ate a power berry, Mega Man activated his cannon arm, Master Chief took out his assault rifle, Heavy revved up his minigun, and Tracer took out her pulse pistols. Now you are about to witness the biggest clusterfuck of videogame mascots you ever seen, cause making beloved characters fight to the death is the new 'in' thing right now.

.

FIGHT!

.

Mario leaped in the air tried to do meteor punch on Steve. Steve dodged the punch and saw in awe as Mario made a crack in the earth. Mario cracked his knuckles as Steve charged and took a swing.

"Let'sa go", Mario said.

Mario dodged it and punched Steve in the face.

"Ah shit", Steve said as he held his cheek, finding out that Mario was pretty strong.

But he wasn't stronger than Steve, as he blocked an incoming punch with his sword. Steve held his ground and broke the clash. Mario pulled out his hammer slammed into the ground.

Steve was knocked back from the shock wave and charged at the plumber. Mario took another leap and Steve swung as he was coming down fast.

Heavy started firing off in all directions, Tracer blinked into the air and started firing. Sadly her baby guns didn't seem to hurt Heavy.

"Look at you and your little baby guns", Heavy taunted since her guns weren't gonna do jack shit to him. He aimed at her but she blinked away from the stream of bullets. He then aimed for Master Chief and Pac-Man, Pac flew away thanks to his power berry. Master Chief started to run from the stream, his shield blocked out the damage.

Tracer made a hit and run, she threw a pulse bomb at Heavy and it exploded right next to him. Heavy was durable enough to survive it and just kept firing, granted it did hurt and damage him but he could till keep on going. "RUN! RUN, I'm coming for you", said Heavy as he continued to fire. Heavy felt some impact on his back and turned to see Mega Man who had a scared look on his face. Heavy glared and said, "I HATE ROBOTS".

The Russian aimed for Mega Man and started firing more bullets. Mega Man got hit but wasn't harmed thanks to his armor. Tracer took aim, Master Chief cocked his gun, Pac-Man at another power berry.

The Russian laughed as he thought they were all a complete waste of his time. "Entire team is babies", he said. "Sorry love but you have to go", Tracer said as she shot some energy bullets.

Sonic joined in he spin dashed and hit Steve away, Sonic then super speeded around Mario to disorient him. "You're too slow", Sonic taunted, but seriously why Nintendo, why did you take that taunt out of Super Smash Bros. 4. Steve got up and went in full force.

He swung at Sonic who easily dodged all the swings and broke through dirt. Sonic kicked him in the face and pulled out Caliburn and took a sword stance. Steve got out his diamond sword and swung.

Sonic swung but Steve blocked it with ease. Steve then pushed Sonic, sparks flew as he shoved him down. Steve then started to beat the shit out of the Hedgehog with his bare hands. Mario got up and saw the Miner beating the shit out of the Blur so he took his chance.

Mario ran in their and grabbed the two in blue. He then threw them like how he would would be doing in the olympics. Mario then threw a punch but Steve caught it and made Mario look like a weakling. Steve put a tight grip on Sonic's leg and then slammed the two gaming icons in the dirt. His strength made the two formidable fighters look like ragdolls.

Now let's get back to Heavy's 1 v 4. The Russian was still revved and raining Hell on his opponents. Tracer was still using her pistols, thinking those are gonna do good against a minigun. Mega Man was firing off so many lemon shots that he hit Tracer by mistake.

"Hey love, I thought we were on the same side", Tracer said, annoyed at this.

She took this as a threat so she returned fire to Mega Man. The Blue Bomber was confused but he went Thunder Beam and tried to shock Tracer. She blinked out of the way and appeared behind him. She tapped his Ceramic titanium shoulder and said, "I think ya missed mate".

Mega Man shocked her with the Beam and she got paralyzed. He the got out his blades and went to finish the job.

Pac flew away cause he was scared, he then saw Mario and Sonic ganging up on Steve. Granted Steve was winning the melee match but Pac still went to help.

He ate a power berry and his limbs disappeared, he then impacted on the grass and bounced high in the sky like a bouncy. Probably as high as the writer who thought that it was a good idea to make Pac-Man be able to turn into a rubber ball.

"Hey, 2 v 1 isn't fair", Pac said being a hypocrite since he was one of the 4 who was fighting Heavy. He then bounced and hit Sonic straight in the face, he then wrapped his tongue around Sonic and slammed him into some stone blocks.

Sonic the tried to spin dash and stabbed Pac's tongue. The Yellow One let go of Sonic and held his tongue in pain, man the current Pac -Man must have been made for people with tongue fetishes. Don't believe me watch an episode of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, I mean it's funny but weird as fuck.

"Gross", Sonic said as he wiped of the spit.

Sonic took out Caliburn so he could cut him up. Pac then took out a green power berry and ate it. He then had a chameleon head and turned green. "This'll be fun", Sonic said. "Bring it on, I'll send you PACking", said Pac-Man as he made a pun.

Mega Man was under heavy damage, he was smoking and his eyes were glitching out, he then saw Mario, who has torn clothes and a bloody nose. Mega Man went Atomic Fire and seemed fired up for combat. Mario pulled out a fire flower and ate it, his clothes turned into the fire color scheme and his hands caught on fire.

The two shot fire projectile at each other and each dodged. Mario felt the intense heat nearly hit his face. Mega Man shot more fire projectiles and charged at the Plumber. Mario dodged the fire but got punched in the face by Mega Man. Mario returned with a fire punch and burnt Mega Man's face. The face started to melt a little where Mario punched him and Mega Man did not seem amused.

The two then clashed with fire they seemed evenly matched. Mario took wasn't done as he then summoned a huge wave of fire. Mega Man lost his power and took a knee as his systems were overheating.

Mario the finished him off with a fire explosion punch move from Super Smash Bros. Mega Man went flying and hit the dirt hard.

Mario saw Pac-Man and Sonic still duking it out. Mario then jumped in to join in on the fight.

So, Tracer was blinking away from the bullets from The Spartan and Siberian Bear. Her chrono accelerator was about to overheat so she blinked away to recharge it.

Heavy and Master Chief then aimed at eachother and started to fire. This wasn't like the military machine gun turrets he was used to. Heavy's gun had a much bigger Caliburn. Like bigger than 50. but it's a classified Calibur, meaning it was probably huge.

Chief shot a full magazine from his assault rifle into Heavy's shoulder. Heavy grunted in pain as the rifle did more damage than the pistols. As Master Chief reloaded he was lighted up by Heavy.

The bullets were taking down his shields so much that he would have to recharge. Chief threw a frag and hid so his armor wouldn't be torn up. Heavy was under some pretty bad damage so he took out his Sandvich.

I guess food fixes everything, hunger, sadness, deadly wounds that should of killed a normal person. He bit into it and consumed the whole thing. His wounds magically went away but their was a problem.

He was out of ammo for his gun. He set it down gently and pulled out his shotgun. Master Chief showed himself and had out his assault rifle. But he ran out of magazines for it so he took out his trusty Magnum pistol.

The two then immediately started firing at each other.

Tracer then saw Sonic duking it out with Mario and Pac. The then joined in raining energy on them. The Blur tried to spin dash but Tracer blinked away.

She tried to shoot at him but he dodged it all with ease. The two then began to battle. Mario was about to duke it out with Pac-Man when he felt a tight grip on his shoulder. It was Steve who threw him into a mountain.

Pac-Man then ate a power berry and turned into a metal Pac-Man, cause that's a thing now. Steve put on diamond armor and drew his sword.

The two began to duke it out. Pac tried to magnet Steve but since it was diamond and not metal it didn't do squat. Steve swung and saw that he just vibrated and fell. Pac was solid metal so the sword wasn't enough to break it.

Pac-Man then punched Steve in the face, the helmet blocked out some of damage. Pac-Man flew into Steve and pinned him down. Pac then tried bite him, Steve kept his jaws at bay and his mouth remained open. Pac let out his magnet tongue and was able to get Mega Man, who tried to do a sneak attack.

Pac was doing well, but sadly all go things come to an end. His power berry wore of and Steve got up. Tracer blinked away and Pac looked in fear as Steve held his jaw open. Steve then pulled and with ease he tore the Yellow One in half with a load snap which made Tracer cringe. He set then set pieces aside and drew his sword, Pac-Man's blood pooled over the grass.

Steve then saw Heavy and Chief were firing at each other. Heavy slammed fired his shotgun for a quick dispatch and Master Chief was firing off his Magnum. The pistol wasn't really doing much to slow down Heavy, it probably just made him more pissed. Heavy then saw Chief ran out of ammo, he is a honorable man so he put away his shotgun and cracked his knuckles.

"Let us fight, man vs tiny baby man", he said as he wanted to give Master Chief a fair fight. Master Chief wasn't about to reload so he holstered his sidearm and got into boxing position. Heavy charged and threw a punch but Chief dodged and punched him in the gut. He stumbled back and got kicked in the face.

Chief threw a punch but Heavy caught it, he pulled him in and slammed his face into the ground. Heavy put him in a choke hole and started to punch Chief's torso. Chief backhanded him and jabbed at him, but Heavy retaliated with a haymaker. Chief then heard Cortana through his helmet.

"Chief, try to aim low and go for his stomach", Cortana said. Chief then completely aimed for Heavy's stomach, kicks, punches, he did it all. Heavy was holding his stomach but in pain but didn't go down. He tackled Chief and started to wail on him with his powerful punches. Seriously his arms are like tree trunks.

Steve then saw the two duking it out and ran over. He pulled Heavy off of Chief and lifted him from the helmet. He smashed them into each other and slammed them into the ground. Heavy threw a punch but Steve caught it. He then tore Heavy's are clean off and punched Heavy into the ground. Steve tossed aside the dismembered limb and then grabbed Master Chief and threw him into the air.

Heavy ate his Sandvich and took out his shotgun. Heavy put the shotgun to his head and pulled the trigger, he knocked Steve back but the helmet made all the pellets useless. Heavy then grabbed Steve and threw him across the map.

Tracer and Sonic were still playing a game of hit and run. Now this has been going on for sometime now and seemed it would go on for eternity. But only one of them is capable of that, Tracer's chrono accelerator overheated and she stopped she pulled out her pistols and was on guard. She saw Sonic in his spin dash and she shot at him.

The energy didn't seem to stop him and he ended her by sawing straight through. He turned covered in blood and saw that Tracer's body disappeared. "Aw man, this I'm gonna need a shower", said Sonic as he tried to get the blood out of his fur.

Master Chief fell down with a large impact. He broke a few grass blocks and got up, he then saw Mega Man, smoking coming from his back. He turned on his Flame Sword when he saw the Spartan. Master Chief activated his Energy Sword and got into fighting stance.

The two collided blades and the could feel the heat coming from them. Chief lunged and tried to stab but the Blue Bomber blocked it. He then shot a energy blast at Chief, knocking him back.

Mega Man then went in for a slash and busted through Chief's shields. Chief pulled something sneaky, he threw a plasma grenade at Mega Man's feet.

It exploded, leaving the Bomber disoriented. Chief then ran at him and ended him with a stab. The he decipated him and watch as the robot body fell down.

Sonic spin dashed into Heavy and cut deep into his arm. Sonic went in for a homing attack, but that was a mistake. Heavy then pumped his shotgun and aimed directly at the spin dash.

Sonic retreated but took a shotgun to the leg. He then fell down and saw Heavy pump it again. Sonic then spin dash to retreat from him.

Sonic saw Steve charge at him and blocked it with Caliburn. "Sir Sonic, I think we should retreat, you are hurt", Caliburn said.

"Nah, I got a better idea", Sonic said as he closed his eyes and focused.

He then summoned the chaos emeralds and in a burst of yellow energy, he turned into Super Sonic. He was about to spin dash when he got punched, but he didn't even move an inch.

It was Mario, he had on his cape and was under the effects of the power star. Mario halted and flew in the air, Sonic chased after him.

The fight was kinda like a fight you would see in Dragon Ball, super fast punches and energy forming around them. The two traded blows and Sonic used his homing attack against Mario.

The power star kept him safe and he took out his hammer and hit him like a baseball. Sonic was knocked back but grinned as he saw Mario's rainbow color scheme disappear. Mario noticed and started to panic.

He flew away but Sonic was much faster so he caught up with him. Mario was then hit with a massive impact. He was knocked into the ground, making a huge crater. His cape then flashed and disappeared, thankfully the power up took most of the damage.

Sonic was about to finish the job when Super Sonic ran out. Sonic landed and grunted in pain as he tried to get up. His everything was probably broken and he was bleeding out since his leg was victim to a shotgun.

Mario jumped out of the crater and grabbed his hammer. He then slammed it on Sonic's head, bits of brain and bone got everywhere.

He then saw Steve, he was in full diamond armor and had his sword out. Mario activated the FLUDD and hit Steve with a powerful jet of water.

Mario then punched him in the face a few times and kicked him onto the ground. Mario then smashed Steve's sword into pieces. "YOU BASTARD", Steve said as he caught another punch from Mario.

He broke Mario's arm and then hit Mario in the torso with so much force that it broke his ribs. Mario then fell down and held his stomach in pain with his only good arm. Steve pulled out his pickaxe and raised it to the plumbers head. Steve was knocked back by Heavy's shotgun and dropped his weapon.

Cortana scanned Steve and saw how strong Steve really was. Seriously he could make Thor vs Hulk look like a slap fight between toddlers. Master Chief then picked up Heavy and threw him so he could take care of Steve. He threw a plasma grenade and it stuck to his armor. Steve was blown away and aw his armor was barely standing. Chief threw two frag grenades and his armor had shattered.

Heavy then slammed fired the last of his shotgun shells into Steve. His last one was a random crit since, hey don't complain they are fair and balanced. Steve then fell down and turned into smoke, with the server saying, Steve was shot by Heavy.

Heavy then punched Chief and pinned him down. Chief could've fought back if Heavy wasn't hitting hard and completely annihilating his shields. Heavy laid down punch after punch. He made dents into his armor and his visor was so cracked he could barely see out of it. He then did one final slam with all the strength he had and turned his head into a bloody mess.

Mario was so weak and hurt he could barely move. But he then saw a Sandvich be tossed to him. Heavy then stood in front of him and said, "You want a death, we fight fair". Mario didn't know whether to be touched or confused.

He consumed the most and delicious treat and felt instantly better. Mario then saw Heavy get into boxing position and so did Mario. Alright people, place your votes, which one's gonna win, the Italian Plumber or the Siberian Bear.

Heavy charged and threw a punch, but Mario jumped out of the way and kicked him in the head. Heavy retaliated with a haymaker and knocked the Italian back. Mario delivered a flurry of punches and uppercutted the Russian. Heavy then grabbed Mario and slammed him into the ground. He put him into a choke hold and tried to suffocate him to death.

Mario wasn't having any of this so he elbowed Heavy in the gut. He was shocked that Mario hit so hard for being such a tiny man. Mario jumped meteor punched Heavy in the face, Heavy returned with a left hook an uppercut.

Mario then struggled to get up and saw Heavy with a bruise on his face, till standing. "You are not as good as you think", Heavy said. Heavy charged and tackled Mario, the Italian kicked Heavy off and put on his Metal Cap.

He was encased in metal and ready to fight the Russian once again. Heavy threw a punch but Mario caught it. He got punched by Heavy's other arm but it didn't harm him. Mario the grabbed Heavy's head and started pulling.

"You… h-have… no honor", Heavy said weakly. Mario then pulled his head off, taking the spine out with him. "I'll always be number one", Mario said as he crushed Heavy's head.

The winner is Super Mario

*Mario does a spin and tips his hat*

Well, here ya go. If you want alternate versions with each character winning then let me know. This was out of who I thought would win out of the whole mess of mascots here. That's all for now, adios.

Stats for each character:

Mario:

+Strong

+Athletic

+Fast

+Power Ups can be the potential win

+Durable

-only carries a few weapons without power ups

-never really plans

-power ups can only last so long and are limited

-has trouble against fast characters

.

Sonic:

+Easily Fast

+Chaos Emeralds

+High Stamina

+Spin dash can bust through alot

decently durable

decently strong

-cocky

-emeralds are limited

-will have trouble with grounded heavy weights

.

Steve:

+Easily Strongest here

+Durable

+Resourceful

+Uses terrain to his advantage

+Can counter other weapons

decent fighting skills

decently fast

-fast characters will give him trouble

-Armor and weapons have limited durability and can break on him without warning

-primitive weapons

.

PAC-MAN:

+Power Berries

+Has some of the most game changing powers

+Durable

+Tongue action

decently fast

decently strong

-relies too much on power berries

-least experienced in combat

-can be cocky

-power berries are limited

.

Mega Man:

+Extremely Durable

+Strong

+Adaptable powers

+Fast

-enough damage will take him down

-made of metal

-some opponents have dealt with robots before

.

Master Chief:

+Extremely durable

+Strong

+Fast

+Intelligent

+Marksmen

+Best at hand to hand combat

+Guns

-Armor shields only last so long

-can be damage by strong enough foes

-limited ammo

-explosives do major damage

-never dealt with such outlandish opponents

.

Tracer:

+Teleportation

+Agile

+Fast

+trained in hand to hand

+guns

-pistols only do so much

-chrono accelerator is very vulnerable

-when chrono over heats and needs recharge is very vulnerable

-without teleportation is a normal human

-foes are very outlandish

-cocky

.

Heavy:

+Strong

+Durable

+Massive Weapons

+can heal

+dealt with insanity

+Smart

has decent fighting skills

-big target

-slow

-weapons have limited range

-constantly underestimates foes

-LOUD NOISES


End file.
